


moonglade

by owlsareheadturners



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, aphrodisiac, dug this up from a few years back and figured why not, why is it that every time i have a deadline i end up writing pr0n instead, yoichi's so pretty my heart...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsareheadturners/pseuds/owlsareheadturners
Summary: “O-Toyo.” Yoichi practically purrs the honorific into his ear, nipping at Toyohisa’s earlobe.Toyohisa is now convinced Nobunaga was right about men, one hundred percent.In which Toyohisa gets himself fucked over by Nobunaga (again) and some other sort of fucking ensues.
Relationships: Shimazu Toyohisa/Nasu no Yoichi (Drifters)
Kudos: 2





	moonglade

**Author's Note:**

> clicked on the WIP doc by accident and somehow finished it off :X

“Remind me,” Toyohisa chokes out in between furious gagging, “Never t’ agree to this kinda thing again!”

He’s pretty sure Marsha and Mark would have said something to back him up, if not for the fact that the two young Elves were both choking on Nobunaga’s latest creation as well, faces going noticeably pale even for their Elven complexion. 

“Surely you can’t mean that,” Nobunaga wheedles, coming dangerously close to Toyohisa’s mouth with another ladleful of that _wretched concoction_ , “Why, I’d say this counts as a success! All three of you, speechless with utter delight—”

Toyohisa has the sudden urge to throw up in his face. 

“Gettin’ the _hell_ outta here,” he manages, and wobbles away as fast as his legs can take him. Fresh water, that’s what he fucking needs. 

The trip to the lake is made interminably long by the fact that he feels like he’s about to pass out at any moment, but eventually he breaks through the dense trees and comes into the clearing where the lake sits, patient and calm, a dusting of moonlight frosted across its surface. 

Someone’s there. Toyohisa recognises him instantly.

It’s Yoichi, sitting on an overhang with his sleek, bare calves dangling into the lake. Ripples spread out from his toes and wobble in silver circles across the surface of the water, and he’s humming a gentle tune to himself while he whittles down branches to make arrow-shafts. 

Toyohisa heads straight for the lake’s edge and kneels, washing his mouth out with that sweet, sweet water before he sits back on his haunches and sighs out in deep relief towards the moon above. The night sky is clear, dotted with stars, and only a few thin wisps of cloud float far above him in the atmosphere. It’s almost calming, far away from the carnage of the day—the stench of blood, the sour taint of dead bodies rotting under the hot sun. Sometimes the world feels like a cruel place, but at other times, times like this, it’s easy to forget that. Toyohisa takes a deep breath, and looks back down.

Yoichi hasn’t looked up from his work. Toyohisa watches him put one of the unfinished arrows to his eye and peer down the length of it, checking for any flaws. 

There appear to be none, for, satisfied, Yoichi brushes the shaft down and picks up an arrowhead from the small pile beside him, then tests the fit of the metal piece into the notch on the end of the shaft.

Toyohisa likes watching him work—he moves with an elegance, a subtle grace that Toyohisa was never taught. His fingers strip and carve and polish and tie in a natural, flowing dance, and the rhythm of it draws Toyohisa’s attention for a reason he can’t quite put into words. Smiling to himself, he gets up and walks the remaining distance across to where Yoichi is, his sandals crunching in the soft lakeside gravel. 

“Oh, Toyo-san,” Yoichi says without even looking up. His fingers slide almost teasingly across a new branch, stripping it of its leaves. 

“Ya know, Nobu done made that _horrendous_ stew o’ his again,” Toyohisa says, by way of reply. 

Yoichi tosses back that startling silken mane of his and looses a peal of laughter that rings straight and true like an arrow. Toyohisa imagines his voice gusting through the shafts of moonlight like a breeze through wind-chimes. 

Yoichi turns to look at him, his eyes glittering with mirth like the dappled surface of the lake.

“Did he, now? And I suppose you were one of the, ah, _fortunate_ beneficiaries?” 

“Don’t ya give me none o’ that, ya lil’ rascal,” Toyohisa grumbles. “Ya saw what that rat poison did to me.” But there’s no bite in his voice, and Yoichi hums to himself, pleased that he’s managed to tease Toyohisa a little. 

With a theatrical huff of annoyance, Toyohisa squats down beside Yoichi, picking up one of the finished arrows from the ground and turning it over in his hands. He marvels at how the shaft is almost completely smooth and straight, with almost no evidence of workmanship, how finely sharp the tip of the point is.

“Ya pretty good with those hands o’ yours, ain’t ya?” he comments, offhand. 

“You think so?” Yoichi cocks his head, face impassive, but the quiet pleasure in his voice is evident. 

“Yeah.” Toyohisa says, meeting Yoichi’s unnervingly beautiful stare with his own firm gaze. They hold each other in their sights like that for a while; a few breath-stopping instants where Toyohisa’s pulse rings in his ears and his heart thuds almost painfully, and he starts to notice a whole bunch of silly things that really shouldn’t matter—how the sharp line of Yoichi’s jaw softens a little at his cheeks and brings out the youthfulness of his features; the way the moonlight weaves itself into the shiny coils of his hair; just how long his eyelashes are… 

It’s Yoichi who breaks the spell, chuckling softly to himself. “Well, I’ve been making arrows since before I was old enough to understand what they were used for,” he murmurs, voice low and almost trancelike. “It’s splendid, isn’t it?” he continues, after a pause, “To make your own arrows. That way you get control over every aspect, every detail… and when you score a kill, when you see that arrow buried into the enemy’s skull, that kill is all yours… all yours, from start to finish. It’s one thing you can truly own. No-one can ever take that away from you, no matter how they try.” Toyohisa notices the hard, brutal set of his shoulders as he says this, how his fingers clench around the arrow in his hand, his fingertips going white with the pressure. 

_Even a kid like him’s got his own demons, huh…_

Toyohisa’s father had always said that there were no children in war. Bloodshed forced you to grow up, and, Toyohisa realised, Yoichi was no different. He might have come from a time far earlier than Toyohisa’s, but even eons could not change human nature. 

_On the inside, we’re all part grown man and part baying infant keening for its mother’s breast. What fools are we!_

“Well, making ya own arrows might feel special to ya, but I ain’t see a difference, kid,” Toyohisa says, sitting down comfortably beside Yoichi and reaching out to ruffle his hair. “‘Long as the enemy’s dead, his head’s yours. Don’t nobody give a rat’s ass how ya got there. I don’t know who taught ya how ta fight in your past life, an’ who’s been weighing so much on ye thoughts, but they’re dead an’ gone now, just like ya woulda’ been if ya ain’t been tossed into this strange world. All ya have here in ya head is yourself, an’ that’s the only voice ya can and should rely on. All else, that’s just smoke an’ mirrors. Ya hear?” 

This isn’t the first time he’s said something like that, but the way the hard light in Yoichi’s eyes gives way to a softer, more radiant glow makes him never want to stop saying it. It’s at times like these that he’s reminded that Nasu no Suketaka Yoichi, for all his intelligence and wit, all his lethal beauty, is sometimes just a weary seeker like he is. Like they all are. 

“You’re right, Toyo-san,” Yoichi says, finally, absentmindedly winding a lock of dark hair around his finger. “I didn’t grow up like you, with a father and uncle that were so concerned with my development, and I don’t have the warrior’s conviction that you do.”

“I got that conviction hammered into me ever since I learned to think, maybe even before that,” Toyohisa snorts. “Took all the grace outta me. Maybe if the old geezers’d left me be, I woulda grown up pretty like ya. Ya think?” He flutters his eyelashes at Yoichi exaggeratedly and purses his lips in a soundless coo.

Yoichi laughs again, and good gods does it sound like music. This isn’t his cruel, mocking laughter that he sends racing at enemies like barbed arrows, nor the teasing, nonchalant laughter that he uses when he’s fooling around with the Elves. This is just him, immersed in his pure mirth. Toyohisa’s heart leaps a little when he realises just how much he wants to make Yoichi happy so he can hear that laugh. 

_Would he have given freely of his laughter in another time, another place… another life?_

Ever since coming here Toyohisa has had to deal with the fact that reality was malleable, and all the resulting _what-ifs_ have really done a number on his sanity. It’s Yoichi and Nobunaga that have kept him grounded, and yes, he has to admit that for all their petty arguments and childish fights, they _are_ the best company he could have asked for in this strange new world. 

“You’re really good at making people feel better, Toyo-san,” Yoichi says, wiping at the corners of his eyes. 

“Well, that I was born with,” Toyohisa admits. “Can’t beat a sense o' humour into ya.” He stretches his arms above his head with a grunt, popping the joints in his neck. “Anything else I can do for ya, kid? That is, before I get back there and put my sword right up that schemin’ geezer’s ass?” 

Yoichi shakes his head. “Thanks for listening to me talk, Toyo-san… You’ve done enough for me, surely, but if I could be so selfish as to request that you sit with me awhile…?”

“Sittin’ around’s fer damsels and incontinent old men,” Toyohisa scoffs, but he lets Yoichi lean his head on his shoulder, long hair slipping against his shoulderplates. Slowly, Yoichi begins to trace the crab-shell edges of Toyohisa’s plate armour, to graze against his cheek and chin and brush across his day-old stubble. Yoichi’s fingers are warmer than they look and as gentle as he’d imagined, and Toyohisa sits as though he were being approached by a wild animal, his back straight and his shoulders set, almost holding his breath. His cheeks feels warm, and he wonders if Yoichi can tell that his pulse is beginning to speed up under his skin. 

“Learn to let ya phantoms go, Yoichi,” Toyohisa says softly, reaching out with trembling fingertips to smooth Yoichi’s messy hair down from the top of his head. As his hand strokes down the back of Yoichi’s neck and in between his shoulderblades, Yoichi shivers perceptibly, pushing into Toyohisa’s touch. Toyohisa slows his palm just above Yoichi’s tailbone and lifts his hand away, then, on impulse, repeats the action, this time working his fingertips into the knots in Yoichi’s shoulders and kneading down along his spine. Yoichi shivers under his fingers and releases a small, cathartic groan that makes something stir inside Toyohisa’s chest. 

Strangely chastened, he tries to pull away, but Yoichi’s fingers flick out almost faster than he can see and catch his wrist. 

“Do that again… Toyo-san,” Yoichi says, voice just a little hoarse with a faint longing. His fingertips are searing against Toyohisa’s skin, and when he looks up at Toyohisa, there’s a strange _something_ in his eyes that Toyohisa can’t place. “ _Please?_ ”

* * *

A gentle breeze whispers through the trees, teasing at the ends of Yoichi’s hair while the moon glitters in harsh crystal shards on the lake surface, and Yoichi turns his face upwards, his delicate eyelids still lowered. He’s sitting with his eyes half-closed while Toyohisa works—Toyohisa could’ve almost sworn he was _purring_ , like some kind of large housecat. 

“Nobody give you a decent massage before?” Toyohisa demands. Yoichi shakes his head in the negative, and Toyohisa clucks disapprovingly. “Well then, you’re not ready to die just yet.” 

Yoichi wiggles comfortably against him as Toyohisa touches him in broad, firm strokes, his eyes slipping shut in contentment. 

“Gods, Toyo-san—where’d you learn to do that?”

Toyohisa grins. “I grew up with a buncha old farts that were forever in need of a massage or two. You kinda get good at it after a while.” 

After a while Yoichi becomes a little more bold, twisting round and cradling Toyohisa’s face between his hands and looking deep into his eyes with an emotion that he can’t quite place, solemn and playful all at the same time, an invitation and a challenge. When Toyohisa doesn’t look away, he leans in, gently, and plants a kiss on Toyohisa’s lips. 

Toyohisa kisses him back. 

Somehow one thing leads to another, and then before he knows it he’s lying on his back against the soft lakeside moss, breathing in the musky smell of damp earth, Yoichi straddling his waist with both hands cradling Toyohisa’s face. Yoichi leans down to brush his lips against Toyohisa’s brow, cheeks and jaw, his movements filled with a reverence that’s barely held together by mere threads of restraint. 

“O-Toyo.” Yoichi practically _purrs_ the honorific into his ear, nipping at Toyohisa’s earlobe.

Toyohisa is now convinced Nobunaga was right about men, one hundred percent. 

“O-Toyo,” Yoichi mumbles sweetly against him, “Mm, that’s really good—” Yoichi leans down so he’s practically folded against Toyohisa now, slipping his hand into the open collar of Toyohisa’s shirt, his searching fingers hot and wanton.

“O-Toyo,” Yoichi repeats, as if in a trance, “O-Toyo—you’re beautiful—” His other hand wanders down the front of Toyohisa’s trousers and squeezes. Toyohisa bites back a groan. 

“ _Fuck_ , ya lil’ rascal—”

“O-Toyo likes it when I touch him there, doesn’t he?” Yoichi croons, eyes narrowed to sickle-sharp crescents. Toyohisa curses under his breath—half caught in the moonlight, Yoichi looks _divine,_ almost tender in his cruelty as he wets his fingers between his lips, then wraps his fingers around Toyohisa’s considerable girth and begins to stroke him, slowly and deliberately. 

“Yoichi, _gods—_ ” Toyohisa gasps, eyes shooting wide, but Yoichi pins his wrists into the soft earth with one hand and continues to torture him, occasionally hissing all manner of filthy things into his ear. 

Toyohisa feels the heat building up in his lower belly as Yoichi fondles him, teasing and stroking, and though he could have easily broken free of Yoichi’s restraint, being held down like this by a beautiful boy—being _ravaged_ —somehow makes him feel _fucking_ _good_. 

Gods, what would his uncle have said? 

“Don’t come yet, Toyo-san,” Yoichi pants in his ear through soft hums, “Don’t come just yet; I wanna drink you all up—”

He loosens the ties of Toyohisa’s trousers and drags down the fabric just enough to expose Toyohisa’s reddened erection: Toyohisa cranes his neck up to see and groans at the sight—Yoichi’s cheek bulging with cock, mouth working to contain his sheer size. Yoichi’s mouth is softer and hotter than Toyohisa had expected, and when Yoichi presses Toyohisa’s cock against the ridges on the roof of his mouth, Toyohisa throws his head back with an unrestrained cry and comes hard into Yoichi’s mouth, every new wave of cum tearing out a groan from his throat. The feeling of releasing all that pent-up tension makes involuntary tears gather at the corners of his eyes. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, as soon as he’s able to speak again, his chest heaving as he stares up at the calm, cloudless sky. A shadow falls over him—Yoichi. He grabs one of Toyohisa’s hands— _sticky_ —and presses it to his throat so Toyohisa can feel his throat working as he swallows. “Fuck,” Toyohisa growls again. “Fuck ya, ya dirty little—”

“O-Toyo’s cum tastes so good,” Yoichi purrs, stroking Toyohisa’s cheek with cum-stained fingers; pushing them into Toyohisa’s mouth, and Toyohisa suckles against his better judgement. 

Yoichi laughs, this time the mocking variant, and pulls his fingers out to kiss Toyohisa. This time the taste of his cum between their tongues is almost overwhelming, and dimly he wonders how Yoichi can take it. 

“O-Toyo wants to fuck me now, doesn’t he,” Yoichi croons once they pull apart. “Doesn’t he want to put his thick cock in this filthy hole?” He moves away so Toyohisa can sit up, gets on his knees and spreads himself with those slim, pale fingers so Toyohisa gets a full view of Yoichi’s pink insides, his balls hanging full and ripe between his legs. 

“Damn right I do,” Toyohisa snarls at him. 

“Then fuck me, Toyo-san,” Yoichi tells him breathlessly, “Make me scream your name.” 

Even like this, Yoichi’s surprisingly good at maintaining the upper hand, but Toyohisa has other ideas. 

“You want my cock in ya ass so bad?” Toyohisa snarls. 

“Yes,” Yoichi whispers, his lips _erotic_ around the word.

“Then come here,” Toyohisa says, “Come an’ sit in my lap, Yoichi.” Yoichi does as he’s told, settling into Toyohisa’s lap and grinding hard into his cock. Cursing under his breath, Toyohisa cranes upwards to kiss Yoichi, and is rewarded with a sultry, contented hum as Yoichi grabs his hands and places them on his sides. Toyohisa moves his hands firmly up and down the stretch of Yoichi’s ribs and waist, sliding all the way down to his hips. 

Yoichi whines a little, but doesn’t let up, kissing and biting, his breaths shifting occasionally into soft, vocal moans. 

Toyohisa slips his hand underneath Yoichi’s shirt and begins to draw his cold fingertips against the skin of Yoichi’s sensitive waist, brushing toward the apex of his thighs. Yoichi’s expression wobbles away from cocky and teasing to _startled_ , his eyes wide, and then crumbles into a sort of flushed helplessness as Toyohisa reaches into his trousers through one of the cut-away slits at the side and grasps Yoichi’s cock, feeling the warm shape of it as it fills out and hardens. 

“Toyo— _ah_ , Toyo-san—” Yoichi buries his face into the crook between Toyohisa’s neck and shoulder, his body trembling hot and fierce against Toyohisa’s own as Toyohisa’s hand rubs and squeezes, teasing the ripe flesh between index and thumb. 

“ _Ah_ , _aaah,_ Toyo—Toyohis _a-ah_ — _ah_ , please—”

“Shh, shh,” Toyohisa murmurs absent-mindedly, his other hand tangling into Yoichi’s hair. “It’s alright, now…”

“I—something—there’s something inside of me, stuck right inside of my chest,” Yoichi pants, his breaths warm and damp against Toyohisa’s skin, “I don’t know what but—it aches—”

“Me too,” Toyohisa growls back, “Me too, Yoichi.” He coaxes Yoichi’s mouth back onto his again, kissing until that searing impulse inside him flares so brightly it blinds him in his mind’s eye. 

“I don’t wanna come just yet,” Yoichi slurs as they pull apart, the look in his eyes volatile as quicksilver, “Not—not till I’ve got O-Toyo’s cock inside— _ah_ —inside of me—”

_What a little nymph!_

“Let’s get these things off o' ya then,” Toyohisa says, voice crackling with arousal. There’s some rather ungraceful fumbling involved, but they do manage to get Yoichi’s trousers off eventually, and Toyohisa’s trousers soon follow, cast aside in a dark heap beside the two. 

“Fingers first; don’t be too eager,” Toyohisa says in an attempt to calm Yoichi down, but really his words are meant more for himself, and his voice trembles in both exertion and anticipation.

“Okay,” Yoichi agrees, delicate little shivers running through his voice, “Okay…”

They use the oil that Yoichi keeps in his kit, and the first finger slips in easy enough, Yoichi’s hips tensing up deliciously against Toyohisa’s as he slides it in. Yoichi’s almost feverishly hot on the inside, and excruciatingly soft. Toyohisa probes around a little, alternating between shallow and deep thrusts to see what Yoichi likes. Soon enough he finds Yoichi’s prostate with his second finger, and then proceeds to drive Yoichi crazy by deliberately refusing to stimulate it. Within the minute he has Yoichi bucking wildly on top of him, sweat slicking his smooth skin. 

Just to fuck with him, Toyohisa rubs and massages Yoichi’s passage in small circles that creep towards his prostate, and then he flicks his fingers against Yoichi’s prostate sharply, once, then pulls out. 

Yoichi’s cry is sweetened with anguish and desperation, and it makes a cold shiver run down Toyohisa’s spine. 

“You said you didn’t want to come yet, remember?” Toyohisa grins widely, though he’s barely keeping himself together. 

“Curse you,” Yoichi gasps, his fists thudding weakly into Toyohisa’s chest, “Toyo-san, _ah_ , please, _now_ , I need you inside—”

“As ya wish,” Toyohisa replies, pulling Yoichi down to plant a gentle kiss on his brow, and then spreads his thighs and lines his cock up against Yoichi’s entrance.

Yoichi whines softly when Toyohisa begins to pull Yoichi down on top of him, pushing into him, Yoichi’s nails digging sharply into Toyohisa’s upper arms.

“Ya doin’ fine, Yoichi?” Toyohisa asks through gritted teeth.

“Yes,” Yoichi gasps back, and for a split second there’s some of that intoxicating moonlight spilling from the corners of his eyes. “Go—go deeper, Toyo-san.” 

It’s an agonising minute more before Yoichi’s ass is pressed flush against Toyohisa’s hips, plump and soft, and Toyohisa marvels how _tight_ Yoichi is, wrapping his entire length in delicious, wet heat.

“All the way in,” Toyohisa manages between gulps of air, “Well done, kid.” He can feel the flush on his own face, feel the sweat sticking his shirt to his back. 

Yoichi’s got this confused glow on his face as well, halfway between pride and shame from having Toyohisa so deep inside him, and it makes him look absolutely beautiful. 

“Don’t move, O-Toyo,” Yoichi commands breathlessly, “I wanna—I wanna be the one to make O-Toyo feel good…”

He shifts around Toyohisa, trying to adjust their positions a little, and the sheer wet intimacy of their connection makes them both gasp. In fact, it’s now taking every bit of self-restraint Toyohisa has not to flip them around right now and fuck Yoichi against the ground till he’s begging Toyohisa to stop. 

Yoichi begins to move, and it’s painfully slow and painfully arousing, but he’s a quick learner, and the way he clenches his ass lewdly around Toyohisa’s cock every time he lifts his hips—fuck, Toyohisa really can’t take much more. 

Toyohisa grips Yoichi’s thighs harder, his strong fingers sinking into Yoichi’s supple flesh, and Yoichi groans, flushed and breathless. “Toyo-san—Toyo-san, you’re strong—”

Toyohisa only grunts in reply; hoists Yoichi up higher so his next thrust goes in at an angle that makes Yoichi wail his name with a voice like a wild animal. His hair-tie has come loose sometime between _then_ and _now_ , and his long hair is everywhere, coiling like ribbons of silk between their heaving bodies. 

Yoichi fumbles, leaning down to try and kiss Toyohisa with Toyohisa’s name still bubbling up in incoherent moans from between his pale pink lips. Toyohisa closes the space between them and kisses fiercely, his eyes screwed shut as he pushes into Yoichi with the singular intent to make Yoichi _feel_ him. Yoichi clutches Toyohisa’s shoulders with a strength he hadn’t expected from such slim fingers, but then again, Toyohisa remembers hazily, _Yoichi’s an archer, an archer with his long, sleek fingers…_ A sudden image of Yoichi stroking the shaft of his arrow teasingly pops into his head, and he growls and bites down on Yoichi’s lower lip to punish him for the insolence. Yoichi mewls a little and tries to push Toyohisa away, but Toyohisa sinks him down, trapping Yoichi on his cock. 

“ _Ah—! Toyo-san, Toyo—_ ”

“—‘S that all ya can say?” Toyohisa demands, his voice grating in his throat, “Well? Is it? Huuuh?” 

“No, I— _ah_ —make me come—I, _ah_ , I love the feeling of Toyo-san’s cock inside me, _ah,_ please—”

Toyohisa’s arousal grinds to a sharp, painful point, and then he’s grunting hard like a wild animal as he shoots thick ribbons of cum deep inside Yoichi, who twitches and jerks with bitten-off moans as he’s filled. Toyohisa wraps one hand around Yoichi’s cock and jerks him off through his orgasm-filled haze, the other going to play with Yoichi’s pert nipples through his clothes until he cries out and spills his gleaming white seed over Toyohisa’s chest and stomach, soiling his shirt. 

* * *

“Watch the sunrise with me, O-Toyo.”

“Gerroff me… lemme sleep some more...”

“You’ve had a good three hours, Toyo-san. Nobunaga-dono will be wondering where we’ve gone.”

He has a good point, but Toyohisa’s also sleep-deprived as all fuck. “Fuck that old geezer. He can come here and drag me back by the balls if he wants. I ain’t movin’.”

Still he cracks open an eye, just to see what Yoichi’s up to. 

Yoichi’s standing stark naked in the shallows of the lake, washing his hair. The morning mist wreathes his slender body, which somehow makes it all the more erotic. Yoichi must’ve somehow known he was watching, for he bends over _just so_ , slides two fingers inside himself with a soft groan, and begins to drag Toyohisa’s cum out of his ass in sloppy, dribbling ribbons. 

Toyohisa suddenly finds himself more awake than he’d previously thought. The brightening day makes him way more conscious to the fact that he’d spent the night fucking his friend silly, and that was _his_ cum Yoichi was cleaning out of his pert ass like that, and _oh fuck_ he was starting to get hard again. This just couldn’t be possible. He’s starting to swear Nobunaga put something fishy in that stew of his. 

It takes him all the effort he has to roll over to the edge of the lake and splash his face with cool water, but he feels much better after, and joins Yoichi in bathing himself in the lake (despite all the temptation, nothing else untoward happens, thank goodness.)

“Shall we head back now, Toyo-san?” Yoichi asks, looking up from where he’s packed his arrow-making kit (Toyohisa fervently tries to banish the errant and unwelcome memory of Yoichi, screaming himself hoarse as Toyohisa fucks him with a thick bundle of the half-made shafts of his own arrows.)

“Ay, let’s do,” Toyohisa replies, running a hand through his hair and wondering just how the fuck he’s going to come up with an excuse for his disappearance that won’t involve him gritting his teeth and turning red when he presents it.

Luckily or unluckily, he’s saved from having to do so by Yoichi.

“Oh, O-Toyo and I spent the whole of last night with his cock in my ass,” Yoichi tells Nobunaga cheerily.

Toyohisa freezes from where he’s standing outside their tent. 

“And he’s really big, Nobunaga-dono, you wouldn’t imagine because he’s that big flaccid already, but he gets even bigger when he’s hard, you’d have to see it yourself to know—”

Surely that little rascal wouldn’t—

“He’s just _insatiable_ too—I spent a whole half an hour cleaning his cum out of me this morning—”

Toyohisa bursts into the tent. “Stop fuckin' _askin’_ , ya old geezer—”

Nobunaga gives him that very punchable face of nonchalance. “Yoichi here was just reporting to me how good that aphrodisiac stew was… very potent, but he says the taste needs work though, apparently… Yeesh, that’s gonna be a real problem if we’re to sneak it into the enemy food supply—”

Toyohisa can’t believe that he’s just been made a sex-crazed guinea pig by _Oda Nobunaga_ , of all people. No, actually, he can. And since that goddamned stew hasn’t killed him, he’s going to _scrape that old geezer’s skin off his flesh and feed it to the orcs._

All of a sudden, he has another disturbing thought. “Wait… ya don’t tell me the Elf boys…”

“Oh no, they were control subjects,” Nobunaga tells him airily. “Gotta be scientific and all, that Abe man tells me—that’s how they do stuff over there—”

Afterwards, Toyohisa is told off rather firmly by the Elf boys for destroying _yet another tent,_ _Toyohisa-san, this can’t keep happening or we’ll run out of tents_ —

It’s all worth it, Toyohisa reasons. 

And really, if on some nights he and Yoichi happen to feel a little frisky, at least they now know a good place where they won’t be disturbed.

  
  
-fin-  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading folks <3


End file.
